Recently, as semiconductor devices are miniaturized, an EUV exposure apparatus or an ArF immersion exposure apparatus has been used for a lithography process for formation of fine patterns, and thus the cost has increased. As a well-known technique for forming fine patterns at low costs, there is a technique using a direct self assembly material of a block copolymer. A semiconductor device includes various patterns of different sizes or shapes. Therefore, it is necessary to form these patterns by using a direct self assembly material.